Shadows
by Ryuuko1
Summary: Ken comes back from a morning jog with a multitude of wounds and traumitized by shadows. What the hells is going on! No longer updating. Sorry.
1. Morning Run

Ken's body woke him up at 5am, as it always did. Yawning, he fumbled out of bed and nearly tripped over a pile of clothes. Mild curses escaped his lips as he wandered and eventually pulled clean clothes out of his closet. Shoving a shirt over his head and pulling off the sweatpants he wears to bed to replace them with jeans, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, effectively brushing it. After running through that morning ritual, he picked up the soccer ball in the corner and crept out of his room and down to the kitchen. He grimaced in the thought of trying to make his own breakfast (as always) and found the cereal box and raided the fridge for milk. After picking out a bowl and spoon, he looked at the milk and cereal like they were wild animals. He wrestled with the cereal box and eventually managed to dump its contents in his bowl (as well as a good portion on the counter). He then handled the milk cautiously and managed to not spill any. Proud of himself he put the milk in the fridge...and with dismay discovered all too late that he hand forgotten the cap and saved as much milk as possible from spilling. He groaned, cursed, and began to clean up the kitchen, sopping up the milk and dumping the cereal on the counter back into the bad of the box. He shoved everything away, annoyed, before sitting down and devouring the breakfast he had worked so hard for. Once finished, he disdainfully dumped the bowl and spoon in the sink before grabbing his soccer ball, looking at it, then putting it down. He paused again and smiled a little and conveniently put it where Yoji would trip on it before slipping out the door and into the Koneko and out that door onto the sidewalk. He breathed in, coughed, sighed, then began his morning run.

Omi walked into the kitchen and surveyed the disaster area and sighed, "No matter how much he tries, he'll never be able to clean it entirely." Omi began the daily clean up after Ken. He looked at the wet paper towels near the fridge and wondered just what Ken had managed to do THIS time. He slowly opened the door and saw the greatly depleated milk supply and grimaced. That was the third time this week that that had happened. When would Ken learn that the cap is not there for decoration? He pulled out the milk and put it on the counter, glad to see that no part of it was broken. He was so happy it was the weekend-no school, and no need to rush (thank god!). He pulled out the tray of eggs and began to make himself scrambled eggs, only to be startled by a loud crash and much thudding. Omi dashed out of the kitchen-only to find a very sore and very cross yoji sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Omi wondered how this happened, and then saw a soccer ball making its way slowly down the steps, as if it was proud of the havoc wrought. The ball was obviously Ken's, but whether put somewhere by malign purpose or simply accidental, would never be known to any of the members of weiss except for Ken. OMi helped Yoji to his feet as Yoji complained about a sore ass and walked him into the kitchen where the eggs were near burning. Omi managed to salvage them, not too burnt, and plopped them onto a plate before munching on them. The weekends always did start with a bang.


	2. Flower shop horror

After much fussing by Omi, Yoji finally sat down with a wince and was fed by Omi, who made him a breakfast. Aya silently came down the stairs, looked at the soccer ball, then walked into the kitchen and made his own breakfast even though Omi protested slightly. Omi sighed and scratched his head before sighing a little. He washed his dishes and Yoji's, since Yoji had finished his food by this point. Omi worked industriously while Yoji lounged tiredly in a chair and Aya ate hi food. After a while, everything was finished, and the dishes were left on the drying rack. Omi and Yoji sighed. Aya shook his head. All three went over to the rack hat held their aprons and the three of them walked towards the flower shop. As Aya rested his hand on the door Omi asked, "Where's Ken? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Aya paused. Yoji snorted. Omi wore a sweatdrop pinned to his head. 

"He'll be back in time," Aya said and opened the door to the Koneko. The three descended into the Koneko and began the preparations for opening. Yoji grumbled throughout the whole thing as Aya told him what to do and Omi made himself useful in as many places as possible since ken wasn't there to share the workload. The three weren't entirely prepared when the fan-girls appeared and swarmed them. Omi was stuck behind the cash register; more girls there just to see and attempt to talk to him then buy anything. Aya, as always, stayed perfectly calm and dealt with his swarm as he usually did-he ignored them. Yoji was teasing his girls with his charm even though he wasn't interested in them because they were too young for his taste. The swarm that was accumulating was slowly overwhelming Omi. He was being pressed on all sides. Some wanted to buy flowers, other just swarm about him and others-well, he didn't really know why they were there. Yoji saw his young partner's peril and slowly made his way to the register and relieved Omi. Omi retreated happily to a place where the swarm would have to be controlled. Slowly the swarm died to a trickle then to almost nothing. Omi and Yoji were looking quite tired while Aya looked disgruntled. They looked at each other, sharing a silent, collective sigh. Omi smiled weakly at his fellow members of Weiss. "I'll take first shift here; you two rest, okay?" Omi said tiredly. Yoji protested, "But you look tired! I can take care of this. YOU should be the one to rest. Weekends are really the only time you have off, even from Weiss." Aya opened the door. "If he wants to do the shift, let him. Let's just hope that Ken returns soon. Otherwise..." he trailed off and exited the room, letting the phrase hang in the air. Both Omi and Yoji donned sweatdrops before Omi looks at him seriously. 

"Yoji, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you just look so tired, like you always do on weekends. You usually get to rest because Ken is here. That idiot...why isn't he here?!" Yoji grumbled for a while after that, but Omi just smiled a little and gently pushed Yoji towards the door. 

"I'll be fine," he said with a smile and pushed Yoji through the doorway to the apartment before closing it again, blocking Yoji's entrance to the shop. Yoji continued to mutter slightly, but retreated into the living room to relax and gather himself after the trauma of the fan-girls. 

Aya had disappeared into his room where he reverently took out his katana and unsheathed it slowly before sliding it back in with a small click and a tiny sigh as he stands again. 

Omi had stationed himself behind the counter again and as Obaa-chan sat and stroked her cat, he slowly drifted into dreamless sleep from still waking so early and then having himself pulled into a multitude of directions by the girls. Maybe he should have taken Yoji's offer...

He didn't have much time to ponder this, for he quickly fell asleep.


	3. THe wayward member returns

Ryuuko sayz: Well, our wayward Ken returns. Uh...I don't think many Ken fanz will like me for the next couple chapters...gomen! Believe it or not, I myself am a Ken fan...though many of you may end up doubting the validity of that...*sweatdrop*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The day crawled by, as if stuck in molasses. It was oppressively hot outside strange for a spring day. Dark thunderclouds loomed on the horizon, threatening of bad weather. Aya saw all this as the growing wind picking and played at his clothing and hair sending it flowing around him before letting it collect itself around his body again. He sighs and slowly descends from the roof of the Koneko, having been cleaning the glass to let more sunlight in so as to keep the plants healthy. He passes through darkness before emerging into the light once again. Ken had missed the afternoon rush as well. What is detaining him so much as to make him miss an entire day of work? Aya frowned slightly as he re-entered the apartment. Omi was making dinner, and it was even stranger that Ken would miss almost an entire day without food. Aya heard the door slam and someone enter. He turned and saw a haggard looking Ken enter, limping slightly. Omi heard the entry too and came running. When he saw Ken he looked both relieved and worried. 

"Ken? Where have you been the whole day?" he asked worriedly.

"None of your business," Ken snapped.

"Pleasant, aren't we?" Yoji chimed in slightly.

The snarl unspoken but evident in Ken's eyes was enough to silence the blond. Ken slowly limped towards the bathroom, Aya silently noting that his fellow member of Weiss was trailing a small amount of red at each step. 

"He'll be okay." Aya said quietly and walked towards the kitchen. Omi frowned and looked worriedly towards the bathroom as Yoji grumbled and voiced his opinion in very clear terms. All three were not expecting the resounding snap that echoed in the house, which sent Omi jumping slightly and surprised a curse out of Yoji. Aya turned slightly towards the bathroom. Omi and Yoji retreated to the kitchen, Omi looking slightly paler then usual. Aya walked to the bathroom and looked in to see Ken sitting on the floor, the tiles stained a little pink around him. Ken looked up at Aya's approach and whether he grimaced or snarled was left up to interpretation. Aya looked him over, deciding that something was wrong but that Ken was hiding whatever it was quite well. 

"Leave. Me. ALONE." 

With those words, Ken slammed the door in Aya's face. Other then looking a little startled, Aya was otherwise unruffled. He sighed very slightly before walking away towards the kitchen. Whatever Ken was going through, he obviously wanted to deal with it himself.


	4. That HAS to hurt

Ryuuko sayz: you will HATE me this chapter...I know I'm making you judge me prematurely...but excuse me for being a sadist...b

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As the other members of Weiss sat down to dine, Ken walked in, looking a little better then he had before. He managed a weak smile before sitting down, a flash of a grimace passing on his face, gone as quickly as it had appeared. Yoji didn't notice, and it was gone to quickly for either Aya or Omi to make note of it. The dinner was unusually quiet; everyone was tired for one reason or another. Omi was the first to leave, visibly yawning. He placed his dishes in the sink with a clatter before retreating to his room dragging his feet. Yoji was the second to leave, heading to his room before reappearing in his leather, meaning he was going to the bar tonight. He grabbed his jacket before exiting. Aya and Ken were the only two left, Aya eating slowly as usual. Ken had only picked at his food, before getting disgusted before slowly standing, suppressing a gasp of pain. He slowly, almost painfully walked out of the kitchen before leaning heavily on the wall outside of it, huffing slightly from even that much. Aya slowly turned and looked at Ken. He had left a trail of blood as he had walked and he saw that ken was holding his shoulder almost painfully tight. Aya could see that the clothing on his shoulder was slowly blossoming a crimson color, slowly soaking the fabric. He raises his eyebrows, now certain that Ken is hurting badly. He gets up from his chair and walks over to Ken. 

"Ken. What's wrong? You can't hide it anymore," Aya said in his quiet but commanding voice.

Ken looked at him, his eyes slightly glazed in pain. "It isn't that bad..."

Aya gave him a steady look that said "I'd have to be blind to not notice that it IS that bad."

Ken gave a small grimace that might have been counted as a smile.

"Let me see, Hideka," he said softly. Ken sighed and slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing a heavily bandaged torso, red slowly dying the white. The shirt sticks to his shoulder and he gasps in pain before he finally manages to pull his shirt away. The bandages on his shoulder are entirely soaked through and the blood is beginning to drip down his side and arm, a small scarlet river. Aya raises his eyebrows, never having thought that it could be this bad.

"Anything else?"

Ken paused before answering, "My leg...it.." He grimaces just think of it. Aya slowly looks over the job that Ken had done had sighs inwardly. Well, he had been working with only his hands...

"Sit down, Ken," Aya said before going to the bathroom. Ken was too exhausted to protest and slowly sank into a wooden chair. When Aya returned, he began to slowly peel the blood-slick bandages off of Ken. Ken bit his knuckle to keep from crying out in pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. As the bandages parted from his flesh, deep as well as shallow slashes appear on his body. One runs from his hip to his ribs, running pretty deep, but not deep enough to pass beyond muscle. Another leads a jagged edge across his chest. Dozens other litter his torso and arms, him bleeding heavily. The worst wound though, lies on his shoulder. The flesh is ripped almost beyond recognition, the edges of the skin sticking up like small mountains torn fresh out of the ground. Even some muscle was torn, the shoulder a sickening mass of blood, most of the blood vessels spraying their contents onto Ken's shoulder and neck. That made Aya wince, almost feeling the searing pain that ken must be going through. He puts a small amount of disinfecting solution on ken's shoulder before beginning to stitch it up. Compared to the blazing pain of the wound, the tug of the wire feeling almost like nothing. Once his shoulder is sewn up, his hold on his finger relaxes enough for him to taste the metallic blood. Aya slowly turns his attention to Ken's other wounds, slowly patching Ken back up again. Once finished, he bandages Ken, then looks steadily and penetratingly into Ken's eyes.

"Now tell me how you managed to almost be torn beyond recognition."


	5. Inability to Explain

Ken squirmed uneasily in his seat, debating if he wants to tell Aya what happened.

"I really don't know..."

"KEN."

"What?! I know it's a stupid answer but...it was hard to see what was going on. I was caught unaware. I was out on my morning jog, as usual. I was about halfway through when someone attacked me from behind. They bit my shoulder...HARD." He winces merely recalling the memory. 

"It hurt so much! I could feel my muscles and flesh tearing, the blood vessels snapping. Ah...." Ken shudders again, his whole body shaking. 

"But that isn't the point...I screamed and whirled around to find myself consumed in shadows. Everything was pitch black. I...I couldn't see ANYTHING! I...I tried to fight...I really did.... But I couldn't do anything..." Tears were blazing trails silently on Ken's face as he laid one hand on his wounded shoulder and closed his eyes, whether from pain or otherwise was left to interpretation.

"I was helpless..." He wanted to curl in upon himself, but couldn't because of the hard chair back behind him. Instead, he hung his head, tears occasionally dripping off his face onto his jeans. He suddenly stopped, and wiped his face violently. 

"But I'm okay now...you don't have to worry about me Aya. I'll be fine."

With those words, he stood, bracing himself lightly against the chair before starting to walk away from a thoughtful Aya, leaving him wondering just who could do that. HE watched as Ken limped off and watched him grimace with each step up the stairs. Aya shook his head, wondering what could have happened in actuality, even though he could tell that Ken was telling the truth as he knew it. Aya sighed very slightly before starting towards the couch when he heard a -THUD- above him. Intuitively, he knew that it had to do with Ken. He turned and made his way up the stairs and towards Ken's room. He saw Ken attempt to scramble into his room before stopping, knowing he was caught.

"I'm fine, Aya, really!"

Aya's gaze said very plainly "BAKA."

Ken donned a sweatdrop.

"You are obviously not fine if you end up crumpled on the floor and trying to CRAWL into your room." Aya slowly advanced on Ken before kneeling down next to him and saw the weird twist of Ken's right leg. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ken.

"uh..."

Aya shook his head at Ken. "What happened to your leg?"

"It's broken...the ligaments are torn a little, but they'll heal. The bone is completely snapped in two."

"Let me see it."

Ken grumbled a little bit before slowly, as well as rather painfully, rolled his pant leg up to his knee. The skin on his leg was distended, there being a large protrusion barely remaining inside the skin. Aya winced inwardly at this and grimaced a little. 

"Hold still."

With those words, Aya slowly snapped the bone back into place. Ken managed to not cry out (barely). Aya looked at Ken. 

"I'm trusting you to hold it there while I quickly get something."

Ken nodded and placed his hands over Aya's before Aya removed hi hands and Ken's replaced his where his had been. Aya quickly stood and walked quickly to the bathroom, coming back with bandages and a temporary splint. He knelt next to Ken again, and slipped one stick next to each side of Ken's leg and bandaged one end before nodding at Ken, telling him to remove his hands. As Ken did as he was told, Aya quickly bandaged the splint against Ken's leg, making sure the splint is tight to keep the bone straight. He was pleased with his handiwork, and slowly helped Ken to his feet as he stood. Ken managed a thankful smile before opening his door a little wider.

"Thanks Aya."

Aya seemed to smile for a moment, but it could have been a hallucination from being so tired. 

"Don't forget we have a mission tomorrow night."

"Say WHAT?!"


	6. And there was much Rejoicing

The day slowly dawned and Ken, sweat-soaked and partially terrified sat up in his bed, looking around. When only soothing darkness greeted his eyes, the gray of dawn slowly setting in did he relax. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, one hand gingerly resting on his wounded shoulder. He paused a moment to wonder if he should get up, and when the pain shot up from his leg when he tried to stand he bit back a yelp and stayed seated. 

' I have no idea how I'm going to survive tonight...' he thought, and slowly laid back down, staring at the ceiling until slumber claimed him again.

When Omi didn't hear Ken clunking around in the kitchen, he knew that something was wrong. He made breakfast nonetheless, looking around for any signs of Ken inhabitation in the kitchen. There was nothing to clean though, which meant that Ken had never made it down here. 

As Omi puzzled this, Yoji trudged into the room, yawning, smelling faintly of beer and sex. Omi crumpled his nose and shooed Yoji with a spatula.

"You take a shower first. Or else you won't get food from me."

Yoji looked flabbergasted and his mouth hung open in a struggle to find words.

"You heard me. Shower or no food. It's your choice," with that, Omi went back to cooking.

"Only for you, Omittchi, only for you. . ." Yoji grumbled as he stalked off to the showers. 

Omi smiled a little triumphantly, and continued to cook in a lighter mood. When Yoji returned, slightly damp but smelling much better, Omi gave him a cheerful smile before dumping food onto a plate. Yoji fell on it, eating ravenously. Omi sighed and sweatdropped, knowing exactly what causes Yoji's appetite in the morning...-_-b 

When Ken still didn't make his appearance, Omi began to seriously worry and dispensed all the food, giving Yoji a "Don't eat it," look before heading up toward Ken's room. He met Aya on the way, and the two looked at each other for a moment.

"Don't bother to wake Ken up," Aya said. "He gets to take today off so he's ready for the mission tonight."

Omi was stunned into silence and watched Aya's retreating back for a while before coming back to reality. He was sure he heard the red-haired assassin right but, it was weird for him to let someone have a day off. Omi sure hoped that Aya would take the brunt of the girls today, because he sure wouldn't. Omi turned around a traced the path he took up the stairs heading down and walked into the kitchen, to see that Yoji had actually NOT eaten all the food and Aya was enjoying his share. Omi sat down as well, and they sat in silence because Ken wasn't there to argue with Yoji as he was apt o do on weekends. Omi squirmed uncomfortably, and finished his food quickly, and picked up the pans and began to wash them and his plates just to fill the silence. Aya slowly stood and walked to the Koneko and checked inside. Obaa-chan wasn't there as she usually was, and there was a note left on the cashier in her handwriting. Aya picked it up and read it over slowly, before putting it back down and walking back into the apartment. He regarded the two other members of Weiss coolly before stating, "You two can relax. We all have the day off."

Omi and Yoji's mouths were hanging open, but then Yoji cheered and Omi smiled happily. Aya just shook his head and went over to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch, taking out a book to read. Yoji flopped down on the other side and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. Omi ran up the stairs and Aya could hear the door to his room slam, Omi obviously going to attach himself to his computer. Aya could barely stand the sound of the TV and when he headed upstairs, Omi was blaring music as well. Aya ground his teeth in frustration and went to his room. looked at it and its proximity to the noise and retreated further down. The only room left was Ken's...he wasn't certain if he should, but he was certain he could explain so he crept into Ken's room, closing the door behind him before turning on a small desk lamp and beginning to read in the comforting silence with only Ken's steady, unbroken breathing breaking the silence.


	7. Aya's excuse

Ryuuko sayz: THANKS! I really really appreciate all your reviews. *Dispenses pocky. * Please continue to review-for good or for bad, I adore reviews. I repeat THANKS! ^^ \./

Ken slowly awoke, wondering what time it is. He looked over to the alarm clock and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was NOON?! 

"Oh, shit," Ken breathed and slowly sat up to be confronted by a sight he had NEVER in his life expected to see-Aya was sitting at his desk, flipping through a book. Ken sat there staring dumbly for a while as his brain processed this. 

Me.

Aya.

My room

Aya.

Book on my desk in my room.

AYA, damnit! 

"Aya?" Ken asked softly, slowly. Aya looked up from his book, seemingly as in control as ever.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing in my room?"

". . ." A long, awkward pause ensued.

"Aya?"

"Obaa-chan gave us the day off. Naturally, Yoji claimed the TV and began to channel surf. Omi retreated to his room, blaring music on his computer. My room is pretty close to his, so there would be no way I could concentrate on my book. I hate to intrude, but this was really the only quiet place." Aya said. Ken could have sworn he had heard a touch of chagrin in his leader's voice, but that couldn't have been possible. 

"That's okay," he hesitantly replied. "If it means getting away from Yoji, I'm willing to share my space."

Aya shook his head, seeming to be amused by the rivalry between these two for apparently no reason. "Would you mind if I stayed here?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all...I'll try not to disturb you. . ." Ken trials off and whimpers slightly, looking longingly at his Playstation 2ä. "I'll try not to...."

Aya caught to look and sighed a little. "As long as you keep it on mute, you can play it." Kens eyes widened. 

"REALLY?"

"Really."

"Aya you're the BEST!" Ken grinned and picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on before muting it. He then looked at the walk to the gaming system and wore a small sweatdrop pinned to his hair. "I hate to disturb you but..." when he looked up, Aya was already walking and knelt to turn on the system. With a flick of a switch, the TV went from blue to black, the playstation trademark popping up on the screen. Ken was surprised as all holy hell that Aya would do such small but meaningful kindnesses. Ken watched Aya walk back to the chair and settle before turning back to the game, and smiling. Even if HE couldn't play on his team anymore didn't mean that he didn't have an old enough version to play himself on the screen. 

In time, Aya grew bored of his book, and stood quietly, leaving Ken with his games. He walked into his room and took his katana, and went off to practice a little before returning the sword inside. Not feeling like staying in the house, he slowly walked out, and began to just stroll.

Ken could feel it. His shoulder throbbed dully in pain, making his eyes tear slightly. He exited the game he was currently playing (and winning) and painfully stood up. The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the growing pain in his shoulder. He turned the TV and game off before staggering downstairs, still in his clothes from yesterday. He winced at each step, but was determined to keep on walking. He saw Yoji, and for once felt like actually communicating with The Slut. 

"Yoji..."

Yoji didn't budge, or even hear Ken. The TV was too loud for Ken's soft, hoarse voice to be heard. A sharp jolt of pain through his shoulder convinced him something was wrong, and since Aya was the only member not accounted for...

"Shit..."

With that, he limped out of the house, not bothering to tell anyone, and headed towards the pain, knowing that it will lead him to Aya.


	8. Ken saves Aya's ass

The hot air blew lazily under the oppressive humidity as Aya stood on a nearby rooftop, watching the thick thunderclouds rumble in the distance. Aya had a feeling that something was going to happen, but disregarded it. He felt that nothing other then himself would willingly brave the bad weather. Suddenly, a knife grazes his cheek, and Aya looked up. This was a VERY bad time to get caught unaware. The situation didn't bode well as Farfie and shadows closed in upon him. 

Ken coughed up a blood and leaned heavily on the side of a building, the stitches on his shoulder having been pushed off, his shoulder bleeding profusely again. He breathed a "Fuck..." and continued to walk onward, the pain getting worse. As he neared the center of his anguish, he faintly saw ay through tear filled eyes. He found he couldn't stand anymore, being this close to the matrix of shadows. He fumbled for his comlink and with much trouble managed to contact Omi.

"Omi. . ."

"Ken? Ken! What's wrong?"

"Aya.... Bring his sword here...." He managed to force his mouth to speak the coordinates before dropping the link and staring helplessly up at an Aya fighting for his life.

Omi ran. The rain came pouring down, unleashed from the sky by a bolt of lightning tearing across it. The rain pelted Omi relentlessly, making his sprint treacherous. As he ran, he saw a small river of dilute pink streak by his feet. That made him run faster, and when he reached the coordinates Ken had given him, he was struck by the rivulets of pink radiating out from Ken. Surprised, he stopped. Ken turned to him and pointed silently up. Omi turned and when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, he saw two figures battling, one with the obvious advantage. 

"Aya!" Omi yelled and hurled Aya's katana up at the figure he guessed was Aya.

Aya caught the katana and quickly unsheathed it, cutting through shadows and flesh. With a hiss, knowing that he had the disadvantage fighting one on one when Aya had backup, Farfie retreated, the unnatural shadows clearing, leaving Aya standing alone on the rooftop. He glanced down at Omi and Ken and descended from the rooftop.

Before he could ask a question, he saw the wound had reopened in Ken's shoulder due to the way his wet shirt clung to him. With mild curses muttered from his lips, Aya helped Ken to his feet, then proceeded to walk with him, taking most of Ken's weight as Omi followed, worrying, and promising himself that he won't let Ken get away without his looking into what's wrong.


	9. The Mission Begins

Ryuuko Sayz: I LOVE YOU ALL! *Happy tears* You're all so supportive! Thank you! *ahem* Other then that, gomen about the short chapter. I'll need a couple long chapters to explain what happens next....^^b

It was a hard decision. 

The choices were A) Bitch at Omi, or B) collapse into a pile because of pain. Omi's maternal instincts had kicked in and there was no escaping the boy. Omi was FUSSING. Ken thought sourly as Omi stitched up his shoulder after having made sure that other then the shoulder, Ken was okay. Ken had bitched enough to avoid Omi investigating the rest of him. After numerous checks and recheck, Omi finally dubbed Ken well enough to be left out of his sight. Ken quickly retreated out of the room. 

The stairs were a terror again, as he slowly struggled up them, trying not o undo the bindings on his leg and break it out of place. That would mean more Omi fussing. Ken shuddered a little at that thought and made it to his room before collapsing on his bed, falling into a deep sleep. 

The mission tonight was going to be awful.

The Weiss boyz slowly found their way into the warehouse where the mission was supposed to be. It was dead quiet, and their very breathing, no matter how soft, seemed to shatter the silence. The boys split into pairs to make scouring the area a little easier. Omi and Yoji went off together and Aya and Ken made their way deeper into the warehouse as well. Little did they know that their every move was being watched, gazed on from above like a boy standing above an anthill looking at the scuttling ants. Things would definitely get interesting.


	10. The Mission Commences, is never really d...

Ryuuko: Sorry about the wait. I have this awful curse called life. Does anyone know how to make it go away other then killing yourself? Just so you know, I can NOT play the Schwartz boys well. I try, but I probably won't do to well. Yell at me for suggestions! I need all the help I can get.

The warehouse was cold. It seemed so much so that way that if you reached out and touche the air, it would break into a million pieces. Strange, how fear can make even the most humid spring day seem frigid. Aya and Ken cautiously made their way through the maze, before ken stifled a gasp, feeling his shoulder ache. He knew this ache wasn't one of a tired muscle, but rather of that feeling that moving shadows create. White hot pain shot through Ken and he looked up, seeing four figures outlined in the soft lamplight from the outside. "Shit..." As he tried to warn Aya, his voice stuck in his throat, making it nearly impossible for him to speak. He could only gaze in horror as two of the four descended down upon them.

Yoji and Omi were staying close to each other, each of them wishing that they had either a Ken or an Aya with them. That way, if it came to short range battle they wouldn't be so vulnerable. Too late now. Neither of them noticed the shadow of a figure that appeared on a nearby pile of crates, even though their senses were on high alert.

Ken's eyes widened in fear for both his and Aya's life. He finally managed to force his voice out and called out aya's name and pointed to the descending figures. When Aya turned, a knife bloomed out of his side, its red core slowly spreading. Aya winced in pain, but was now VERY aware of the danger facing them both. Both of them knew exactly who was attacking them now. Of course this should have been expected. But for some reason, neither of them had forethought to plan this. Then again, they never had advance notice about what was going to happen to them. The best that he and Aya could manage was to get ready to intercept the figures that slowly defined themselves as Schuldieg and Farfie. 

(Ryuuko: I'm lazy. So sue me. I don't like spelling out his name. @,@)

As Aya and Ken prepared for the oncoming battle, Yoji and Omi really didn't have time to prepare. They found out very quickly that large crates coming straight at you to trying to hit you are not beneficial to your health. Therefore, dodge. There seemed to be no end to the bombardment, so they kept on dodging and running, hoping to at one point escape the masses of wood and god-knows-what-else aimed at them.

Farfie dove down upon them, one knife out and at the ready. He landed between the two, forcing them apart. He then turned his attention to Aya who, already bleeding, was at slight disadvantage. 

Not like that stopped him from kicking some serious ass.

Ken knew that it would be stupid to try to intervene. Anyway, Aya looked to be holding his own. Ken began to feel a little lightheaded, detached even. When his body began moving on his own, he knew just what was happening. 'Oh shit...' he moaned inwardly. He tried to struggle against Shu's grip on his mind, but felt like he was banging his head against a wall. He watched in horror as he began to attack Aya, pushing farfie away, farfie hissing a little, but after realizing what was happening backed away to enjoy the match.


	11. I'm so sorry!

 I'm sorry people. This story has officially died, primarily because I don't remember what the storyline was. So, I hope you forgive me for it, but there's nothing left to write…


End file.
